How could this happen to me
by CowabungaBabe95
Summary: Did Noah Puckerman make the right choice? Well he was sure as hell going to find out. Yea so I SUCK at intros, so I hope you click this story and enjoy*
1. Chapter 1

_**HELLOOO READERS ! So I have been trying to think of a good time to put this story up and I thought why not today. My favorite couple on Glee would have to be Finchel, BUT I do like the idea of Puckleberry so don't hate me for it. I mean they are "A couple of hot Jews" I want to post just the first chapter to see what you guys think, Cause I want to finish up my other stories, which in fact are almost done! but if you like this story I PROMISE to continue. ENJOY !(:** _

How did I let myself get into this sort of predicament, I'm Rachel Barbra Berry for heavens sake !…. I plan EVERYTHING out; my workouts, my school work, glee club, my future for BROADWAY. But I never thought I would have to plan THIS out so soon in my life. Looking around my room, I take in the soft pink walls, with posters, playbills, the gold stars, my idols.

This might be the last time I will ever be in this room for who knows how long. I guess you could say I'm running away from my problems, but can anyone blame me?

Slowly walking to my vanity I pick up a picture of me and him, how could we be happy one minute and the next it's like we are complete strangers. I know I have to let him go, it's for the best.

Sitting back down I think back to how all this mess started.

xoxox

Noah Puckerman, what to say about him other then he can be the most infuriating person on this planet, but he still manages to make me feel...wanted. Not many people can tolerate my ambition, and not many people would agree to go out with me. When Noah had wanted me to be his girlfriend, I thought it was some sort of sick joke him and his Neanderthal friends were playing. But once he sang me "Sweet Caroline" and taken me on a REAL date, and actually paid.

I knew then that he was being serious. We have only been dating for almost two months, (which is long time for Noah) and people were warming up about us being together, together. There were no more slushy attacks, throwing Kurt in the dumpsters, or the rude name calling... Everything was finally calm at McKinley.

To say not everyone was too thrilled about us dating, Finn went on a ten minute rant on how Noah was just using me for sex, and how he was just going to hurt me in the end. As for Quinn she always gave me the death glare which I don't know why since she was dating Finn, but I had a feeling she had a little crush on Noah.

Santana on the other hand was surprisingly nice about me and Noah considering they both had "close" friendship. I guess it was because she was finally with Brittany, who always addressed me and Noah as Puckleberry. Which in my opinion I kind of liked, Noah warmed up to it over time.

It was exactly two days before our two month anniversary, and I had already planned everything out. My fathers would be out of town, so it would just be me and Noah having a nice dinner, and maybe something else. Never in a million years, I would have thought about giving my virginity to Noah Puckerman.

However, over time he's made me feel... hot, like I want to rip all your clothes off hot. Shaking my head, I try not to think about it when I'm at school, walking up to my locker I exchange my books for the next class.

"Hey babe" turning to my right I see none other than my handsome boyfriend, wearing a black V-neck with dark jeans, and his favorite sneakers. Smiling I reach up on my tippy toes and give him a little kiss. "Hello to you to Noah" I say sweetly, he smirks at me, and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Just a little peck on the lips? I need a little more then that babe" he whines, giggling I kiss him again, my tongue slipping past his lips as I fists the front of his shirt. He leans his forehead against mine when he pulls away. "Now THAT was a kiss" he says, Then the bell rings for class.

"Ugh, way to kill the mood, c'mon I'll walk you to class." He says, he holds out his hand and I take it interlacing my fingers with his.

... ... ...

Today is the day and I was beyond nervous, I spent pretty much the whole day planning a lovely dinner; pasta, salad, and homemade garlic bread. One of Noah's favorite dishes I have made him over time. Next was wardrobe, Walking to my closet I decided to go with a purple summer dress paired off with my favorite black pumps, I had my hair in soft curls and light make-up.

*Ding Dong!*

Taking a deep breathe I walk over to the door and open it, there I find Noah standing with a box and a bouquet of red tulips in his hands...my favorite. Not to mention he looks very handsome, he's wearing dark wash jeans and a black button up shirt.

A smile creeps on his face when he looks at her, "You look beautiful Rach.." Giggling, she pulls him into the house, "You don't look too bad yourself Noah" Eyeing the little box in his hands.

"What do you have there?"

Looking up at him he laughed and simply handed her the flowers first. "For you" Bringing up the flowers to her face she inhaled the sweet smell of the tulips. "Thank you, I'm gonna go put them in a vase"

Hurrying into the kitchen she pulled out a vase and filled it up with water and put the flowers in, she didn't hear him come in but she could sense he was in the same room as her.

Suddenly she felt his strong arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Melting into him she smiled, "I hope you like it.." removing one of his arms, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the little box she saw earlier. Slowly grabbing it she pulled the top off and revealed a gold necklace with a star in the middle.

Gasping, she picked up the necklace, spinning around so she could face him "I love it Noah, Thank you" she gave him a kiss. "Here, let me put it on you" Turning back around she picked up her hair as he put it on she smiled brightly. Once he clipped it on she grabbed his hand and led him into the dinning room. "I made your favorite" He immediately lit up like a five year old, "I Love you"

It wasn't the first time he's told her those 3 little words, but every time he says it makes her stomach feel like there's butterflies inside.

"I love you too"

Grinning he pulls out her chair, when he sat down they wasted no time digging in.

... ... ...

After we finished eating , we decided to watch a movie. Noah insisted on watching some movie called the A-Team since I "always" pick first, and I have to admit it was a good movie so far. Snuggling into Noah, I started moving my finger up and down his leg. Not looking at his reaction, I kept my eyes focused on the TV. "Rach...What are you up to?" Ignoring his question I go back to what I was doing.

"Don't start what you can't finish Rachel." The only time he says my full name is when he's being serious. I grab the TV remote and turn down the volume, Noah turns to me confused,

"Rach..?"

Taking a deep breath, I lean over and kiss him. I can feel his arm snake around my waist, with a quick swift motion I was straddling him. Without thinking I start moving my hips back and forth, I heard Noah groaning. Which I guess means I'm doing it right?

Slowly he pulls away breathless, I keep forgetting he doesn't have my lung compacity.

"Rach I don't want to push you into anything. BUT you're kinda killing me here. So we need to stop before I explode"

I kiss him as passionately as I can, "I want this Noah.." He looked at her intently trying to see if this is what she really wanted.. If she really wanted to be WITH him.

"I love you Rachel, but since its your first time I rather not do this on your couch"

Laughing a little she carefully got off his lap, holding out his hand she happliy took it and they both headed up the stairs to her bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy* P.S Its Wanky (;

In Rachel's room, Rachel was laying on her back with Noah on top of her making out when all of a sudden something catches Noah's eye. Pulling away he points to the pink bag,

"Rach since when do you buy stuff from Victorias secret...not that I'm complaining"

A faint blush filled her cheeks, she cleared her throat "Uhm...I bought them for today, I-I thought you might like it" He bent down and gave her lips a little peck

"Baby I would be happy with whatever you have under those crazy sweaters of yours"

smirking she swatted his chest, she slightly pushed him off and stood at the hood of her bed. "C'mon Rach I was only joking" Smiling at him

"I want to show you what I bought Noah"

The reaction she got from Noah made her want to do a happy dance. Slowly she lifted her dress up and tossed it to the side. Glancing back at Noah she saw his eyes popping out of his sockets. She had on a red with black trimming that pushed up her bust real nice, her panties matched her bra which she know Noah would appriciate since Red was his favorite color.

She could see that he was having trouble with his words, he slowly sat up on the ede of the bed and looked at her body up & down slowly.

"I hope your silence means that you like it?"

She chewed on the bottom of her lip, then he set his hand on her stomach and gently guided it down her leg. He leaned foward and placed soft kisses on her stomach, she sighed in pleasure.

He placed her on her back on the bed and unhooked her bra, "Is this okay?" She looked straight into his eyes and nodded her head. Once it was completly off he slipped his hand and cupped her breast, he then lowered his head to her nipple and sweeped his tongue over her pink bud. Groaning she arched her back bringing her breasts further up towards his mouth.

Sliding her hand down his body she found the hem of his shirt and started bringing it up, he couldn't take having his shirt on any longer so he pulled away and threw his shirt over his head. He then made the move to take off his pants leaving him only in his boxers.

She squirmed, not being able to stay still. The noises she was making went straight to "Little Puck" as he liked to call him, he pressed his erection against her leg."Rach.." she had made the move to shift her leg so she slightly rubbed against him.

"Please Noah"

Puck was not one to get nervous but when it came to Rachel, it was like this was HIS first time. He slide down her panties and could see she was already wet for him, but once he pulled off his boxers she saw her eyes widen. "Noah...Is-will it fit?" Chuckling a little, he smiled and carresed her cheek. "I promise you it will fit babe"

"Can I...?" Knowing what she meant he simply nodded his head. She reached out at touched his length, Noah hovered his hands over hers and guided her. Moving their hands up and down after awhile she got the hang of it and he let his hand go. she kept the rythem up but decided to go a little faster, she heard him groan.

Noah couldn't beleive he was actually shaking ! and all she was doing was giving him a handjob. Without realizing it, He was now on his back and Rachel was on top. Freaky how fast that was. He felt her other hand slip down and cupped his balls, "God Rach, your really good at this"

Then he felt it, he felt her hot little mouth wrapped around the head of his length. Knowing that this was all new to her made him even more aroused, She sucked his length more and more taking him deeper.

Rachel once had a conversation with , and when her counsler found out she was trying to throw up (So she could be skinnier like Quinn & Santana) She had told her she didn't have a gag reflex, and she simply replied when she was older that would be good thing. Now she understood what she meant, and being that Noah was so big she was going to have some fun.

Puling away quickly she looked at him, "You know Noah I don't have a gag reflex" without letting him get a word out she went back to sucking him off but this time she went all the way down on his length. She then got an idea, she started humming "Sweet Caroline" while she had him all the way in her mouth.

"HOLY FUCK" He didn't know how someone could be humming while giving blowjob, he didn't know that it could feel this good! He jerked a little, but he wasn't going to last long if she kept doing that. He quickly pushed her back gently, "What? Did you not like it?" Trying to catch his breath he shook his head. "Babe that was probably the best blowjob I have ever gotten in my ENTIRE life" He could see her blushing "AND nobody has ever deep throated on me, But I didn't want to cum...just yet"

Laying her back on the bed, spreading out her legs "This is going to hurt baby, but I promise it will go away real fast" Nodding her head he leaned down and kissed her lips while he lined himself at her entrance, moving the tip of his length around to get some wetness so it would be easier to slip in. Slowly pushing foward, he could feel how tight she was he almost lost it right then and there and he was barely in her. He could feel she was slowly relaxing so he made his move to push all the way in.

"Are you okay baby?"

Her eyes were squeezed shut and he could see tears running down her cheek. "I'm sorry Rach, I promise it will get better" Kissing her tears away he pushed more breaking her barrier, he could feel her muscles tighten up again. He desperatly tried to keep it together.

When she finally felt the pain go away, she needed more. Opening her eyes and saw Noah still in his spot, they locked eyes. She moved her hand to the back of his neck "Move please Noah" she moaned out.

Smiling a little at her, he pulled out a couple inches and thrusted back into her. After he got his rhythm, he went faster and harder. "God Rach you feel so good" He was close to the edge and he could feel that Rachel was too. "Noah I can't hold on much longer" Groaning he picked up his speed, he could hear him slamming into her with every thrust. "Let go baby...let go" With one last thrust she felt her walls clench and she was sent over the edge making her arch her back in pleasure.

Noah lightly pulled out of her making the both hiss. He layed down next to her bringing her closer to him. She instantly snuggled into his chest "That was amazing Noah" Giving him a peck on the lips "Thank you" Wrapping his arm around her waist, he kissed her forhead. Grinning at her "I love you Rachel...So how come you never told me you didn't have a gag reflex?" Giggling, she closed her eyes "Mmm Goodnight Noah"

"G'night Rach"


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm trying to post as many chapters as I can, so I hope you like and let me know if I should add something's. Thanks! xoxo_

Rachel felt a little sad the weekend was over, It was probably one of the best weekends she has ever had in a LONG time. Sighing she got up and got ready for school, she wanted to look ''Decent" today.

Or at least change it up, walking over to her closet she found a black skirt, a white camisole top, she made a note to wear a cardigan because the class rooms can get pretty cold. Reaching out she grabbed her favorite blue cardigan as for the shoes she paired it off with her light blue ballet flats.

Looking into her vanity she decided to curl her hair and swoop her bangs down, she doesn't usually wear them down but she figured why not. She didn't like wearing make-up but she decided a couple coats of mascara wouldn't hurt.

When she really looked at herself in the mirror she couldn't believe how normal she looked, maybe she should dress like this all the time? But she did love her animal sweaters, maybe she could match them up differently.

Taking a quick glance at her clock she saw that she was running late, and she promised Noah to meet him by her locker. Rushing to get her stuff she slung her backpack over her shoulder and headed downstairs. "Cutting it a little close huh sweetheart?" her Daddy laughed.

Giving him a look she grabbed his piece of toast he was about to eat, "HEY That was mine!" Smiling she grabbed her car keys and sped off to school.

Puck had been waiting at Rachel's locker for some time now, quickly glancing at his phone he saw that the bell was going to ring soon. "Where the heck is she?" Looking up and down the hallway. "Puckerman we need to talk !" Wincing a little, he knew exactly who was talking to him. Sighing he turned around "What do you want Quinn?"

He didn't know why, but he was worried. Quinn looked like she hasn't slept in months, he felt bad for the girl. She was always trying to prove something to everyone, "I need to speak to you...ALONE"

Puck didn't really want to talk to her, she was bat shit crazy. And he didn't want to give Rachel a reason not to trust him.

"Sorry Quinn...Not now I'm waiting or Ra-"

"I am so SORRY that I'm late I got...Oh hi Quinn"

Turning around he looked at Rachel, she looked different. Her hair was curled and she wasn't wearing any of her animal sweaters or her Knee socks-Which he enjoyed. He debated on whether he liked this look or not.

"I will talk to you later Puck"

Not caring what Quinn wanted he smiled down at his girl "What's with the new look babe?" He could see her cheeks turn a light pink color. "I figured I should try something new..You hate it don't you?"

Laughing he kissed her lips "Of course not baby, you look gorgeous in whatever but I do like those knee socks of yours" He leaned down and whispered in her ear "It turns me on"

She shivered a bit, how he could make even a faint whisper sound so sexy she will never know. Nudging him "Walk me to class?"

"Anything for you Rach"

Grabbing her hand he kissed her knuckles, and they headed to class.

It was almost lunch time when Rachel felt the fire urge below her stomach. Since she had a free period and she knew for a fact that Noah had math which he was probably dreading. So she decide why not help him out.

Walking down to room 209, she knocked on the door. When she saw the teacher open the door he smiled at her. "Hello Rachel, what can I help you with?"

She put a stern face on so the teacher would believe her, "The principle would like to see Noah Puckerman, between you and me he doesn't sound too happy" Sighing the teacher nodded his head.

"Puckerman ! Principle's office"

Once Puck got outside he smiled when he saw her. "Hey babe, what does the principle want with me? I swear I haven't done anything bad."

Giggling she grabbed his hand and led him to the library "We aren't going to the principles office Noah, I made the whole thing up"

Shocked was an understatement, never in his whole high school years seen Rachel Berry lie to a teacher. To be honest it kind of turned him on. "Okay who are you and what have you done with Rachel Berry?"

A lot of people don't know there is a hidden janitors closet by the library, so she figured she and Noah could have some fun there. Plus its not like the other janitors closet were he and pretty much half of the female student population have been.

"Where are you taking me?...Your not going to kill me right?"

At last they reached the closet, pulling open the door she peeked back and saw him looking confused.

"Has there always been a room here?"

"Well you never come to the library Noah, maybe you should start"

Pulling him by the shirt she led him inside and pounced on him. Pushing herself against his body she could feel him getting aroused, "I've been thinking about this all day" Her fingers start scrambling at his belt, finally she gets it off and pushes his pants down. Luckily he wasn't wearing any boxers today.

Groaning he lifts her up and she instantly wraps her legs around his waist. He slips his hand under her skirt and gently rubs, Tilting her head back she lets out a small moan. "God Rach your soaking wet" Gripping his shoulders she starts moving her hips riding his fingers.

"Fuck"

He could feel the tension in his erection and he couldn't take it anymore. Without thinking he rips off her panties and wraps his hands around her waist positioning himself at her entrance "NOAH MY-" before she could say another word he slams himself in her. He leans down and kisses her trying to hide her moans, or they both would get in trouble.

His thrusts came quicker, his fingers digging into her hips. Biting her bottom lip she tried to contain her moans especially when he started rubbing her clit, wrapping her legs even tighter she rolled her hips making his movement hit all the right places. She could feel her muscles clench, she was close.

"Noah I'm gonna cum"

With that Noah started slamming into her with every thrust he was close as well, sucking on her sweet spot on her neck (which makes her go crazy) "Cum for me baby"

Her muscles closed around him, she came hard around him. He smiled wickedly and thrusted in her one last time, both of them spilling their hot liquid out. tilting her head back she let out a cry.

They were both out of breath and couldn't move quite yet.

"I think I've created a little sex monster"

Giggling she plants a kiss on his lips. Slowly he pulls out making her wince a little bit, "Sorry baby" gently he put her feet back on the ground, and he picked up his pants and zipped them back on.

Rachel was trying to fix her skirt and her hair, making sure nobody noticed what they were doing. Glancing around she couldn't find her underwear, then she saw them ripped a little at the hem.

"Noah! You ripped my underwear? UGH! you owe me some new ones."

Chuckling he kissed her cheek, "Sorry baby, but you got me all hot and bothered." He gave her a wink. He bent over and picked them up and shoved them in his pocket. "You won't be needing these"

She smiled sweetly at him and rubbed her ass against him. "That means I will be without underwear the rest of the day" Groaning he pushed himself against her.

"Lets go to lunch, shall we?"

She grabbed his hand and peeked outside to make sure no one heard them, leading him out they made their way to the cafeteria.

In the cafeteria the gleeks were all sitting at one table wondering where Puck & Rachel were. "Does anybody know where the two love birds are?" Kurt said looking around the cafeteria. Quinn rolled her eyes and paid more attention at her nails. "Probably cleaning Rachel off, she must have gotten slushied again"

It was Santana's turn to roll her eyes "Don't be such a bitch Queen" Finn let out a laugh but stopped when Quinn gave him a stern look. Suddenly Rachel & Noah appeared hand and hand by the table full of their friends.

"Hey guys!"

Rachel smiled and sat down with Noah, everyone greeted them with either a 'hey' or a small wave. All of a sudden Santana jumped up smiling like a five year old "YOU BOTH HAD SEX" Rachel looked at Noah her cheeks turning red, Santana sat back down an clapped her hands.

"Didn't know you had it in you Berry, I'm impressed" Everyone just stared at Rachel, she was the most innocent ones out of all of them. No way they did it especially at school. "Is it true Rachel? You both had sex...here?" Finn said sadly, obviously he still had feelings for the brunette.

"So what if we did?...Now c'mon guys leave my girl alone." With that the group went on with their own conversations, Rachel kissed Noah's cheek "Thank you Noah" Smiling he wrapped is arm around her and pulled her closer to him.

What they didn't notice is that Quinn was staring holes at them, she had a plan to break up the couple everyone so loved. She ALWAYS got what she wanted...and what she wanted was Puck.

* * *

_I really hope you like this one._


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I got back into the show Sailor Moon...my new addiction if I must say. Anyway hope you like. Xoxo_

It was Thursday and Noah Puckerman couldn't wait for Friday to come and then the weekend. It had been one hectic week, he was trying real hard to get his grades up. He wanted to make his Mom proud and especially Rachel.

No words could describe how thankful he was for her. She pushed him because she knew he was meant for greater things outside of Lima Ohio, and she was right he wanted to be something bigger then this small town.

From all the tutoring, working at Burt's garage shop , helping his mom watch his little sister, glee, football, and baseball coming up soon, and of course Rachel. He was one busy guy but he could handle it. Hopefully..

Today he had football practice and it kind of sucked because he wanted to spend time with Rachel plus her dads were out for the night. Don't get him wrong he loved JUST spending time with her, but ever since their anniversary it's like he created this little sex monster. Most times he couldn't keep up and she was fine doing all the work herself.

Shaking his head, he tried to focus on getting cleaned up so he could go spend some time with his girl. He was thrilled when the coach dismissed them so they could all go home, but he wasn't expecting for Quinn to be waiting for him outside the locker room.

"What do you want Quinn?"

He didn't have time for Ms. Ice queen , he could think of a million other things he could be doing then standing in front of her. Her head was down and when she looked at him he felt bad, she was crying. Never has he seen Quinn Fabray crying or at least shedding one tear.

"Uhm are you okay Quinn?"

Shaking her head she cried some more, Puck felt kind of awkward standing in front of a girl who was crying. When her breathing finally evened out she looked at him once more.

"Puck...I'm pregnant an-and you're the father"

She had to be lying, no way...no way in hell she was pregnant with his kid. He refused to believe that.

"What are you talking about Quinn? Me and you have never had sex! I would NEVER in a million years cheat on Rachel"

He moved around her and started walking away. This had to be a new low even for Quinn, throwing out the baby card. Please...

"Dave's party! We were in the kitchen all doing shots, and then you kissed me? Don't you remember what happened after that? We were so drunk that we didn't know what was going on."

He stopped in his tracks and turned around, "That party was 3 months ago Quinn! Now STOP your bullshit and leave me AND Rachel alone!" He saw her reach inside her backpack and pull out a piece of paper. Slowly she walked towards him and grabbed his hand and placed the paper on his palm.

"Look"

That was all she said and he turned it over and saw it was a sonogram picture, NO this can't be happening to him! how could he be so stupid, why did he always think with his dick. Oh man, how was he going to tell Rachel he knocked up one of her biggest tormentors.

"The doctor told me since I'm physically fit that, that's probably the reason I didn't notice anything at first. But the other day I had this weird wave of nausea and I went to the doctor...and yea"

It felt like he couldn't breathe, she had started crying again and he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"Its gonna be okay...It's gonna be okay Quinn"

This time he really has fucked up. He only wished he could remember what happened at that party after all those drinks..

Rachel had waited till midnight for Noah to show up, she made dinner for both of them and had the dinner table set with a couple candles. All she wanted was a small romantic dinner with her boyfriend. Looking at her phone she had no missed calls, no text messages. Great.

She gave in and blew out the candles and threw away the food and slugged her way up the stairs, it wasn't like Noah to not call. Sighing she thought he was probably too tired from practice.

"Yea, he's probably tired that's all"

Smiling a little to herself she walked to her bathroom and did her night routine; shower, skin care, brushing her teeth, and putting her hair in a braid so her hair could be somewhat wavy for tomorrow. Slipping into her pajamas which was nothing but one of Noah's old t-shirts he gave her so she could sleep better at night. She really did love how it smelled just like him.

Laying on her bed she checked her phone one last time, no such luck tonight then. Turning off her light she slowly closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep.

She just hoped Noah was okay...

* * *

_Okay I want to see what you guys want. _

_A) Should it be Pucks Kid?_

_or _

_B) Quinn's lying, all she wants is Puck _

_Let me know* _


	5. Chapter 5

_Guess who's back ! Enjoy. Xoxo_

Rachel woke up early so she could go see Noah, and maybe see what happened yesterday. Letting out her braid she did last night and with a little fluff here and there her hair looked nice and wavy.

Picking out her outfit she chose her favorite maroon, owl sweater and one of the few skinny jeans she had and paired it off with her black flats. Grabbing her things she almost forgot the star necklace Noah had given to her on their anniversary.

She didn't even bother grabbing something for breakfast, all she wanted was to go see her boyfriend. Driving to school she thought she might be overreacting to all of this, she took a deep breath and got off and calmly walked inside straight to her locker.

He wasn't there like he normally would be, but she didn't let that bother her. Getting the things she needed she closed her locker and patiently waited for him.

She didn't know how long she was standing there until she heard the bell ring. Grabbing her phone from her back pocket she quickly sent him a text.

_'Hey where are you? Text me when you can. Love you. Xoxo Rach*' _

Sighing, she put her phone back and walked to class.

Before she knew it, it was already time for Glee. And there was still no word from Noah, she texted him this morning, during her free period, lunch, and on her way to Glee. Where was he?

Walking into the choir room she saw evertone there but Noah, so she took a seat towards the back next to Sam. It was kind of weird to the other guys that she hadn't said one single word when she walked in. Kurt who was sitting on the other side of her leaned in and asked, "Are you okay Diva?"

Breaking out of her thoughts she gave Kurt a little smile, "Yea I'm fine, just tired is all" It wasn't like she was lying she really felt drained. I guess that's what no sleep can do to you.

In walked , he went to the white board and wrote whatever lesson of the week was and turned to the kids, his face scrunched up. "Hey guys where's Puck? and Quinn?" She didn't even know that Quinn was not there as well. She was so focused on Noah she almost forgot about her team member.

"She's out sick "

Finn spoke up and he nodded his head, "Rachel, where's Puck?" She was really hopping no one asked her, because she had no clue either.

"Uhm, he had to watch his sister today. She wasn't feeling too good"

She can't believe she lied to her teacher, but it was better then telling him she had no clue where he was. Clapping his hands he went on and talked about this weeks assignment. Again she spaced out and went into her own little world.

She heard someone calling out her name, shaking her head she looked and saw Finn standing in front of her.

"Oh sorry Finn, I must have spaced out."

He gave her his little half smile and laughed. "No problems, but I figured I'd let you know Glee club is over and we can go home now." Smiling she grabbed her back pack and walked out to the parking lot with Finn.

"What's got you so spaced out? Its not like you" She loved how carring Finn was, he was truly a great friend. Shrugging her shoulders she confessed to him. "I have no clue where Noah is, he was supposed to come over after school yesterday and I cooked us a lovely dinner but nothing. He didn't even text or call me, and now today he hasn't spoken a word to me at all"

Finn took it all in and processed it. Giving her shoulder a little squeeze, he pulled her in for a side hug. "I wouldn't worry too much about it Rach, he does have a lot on his plate right now. Just give him time to take a breather"

What Finn said actually made sense, and that was weird. She smiled sadly at him "I guess you're right Finn, he does have a lot thats going on. I guess I could give him his space. But if he doesn't call me by tomorrow after school I will march right over to his house."

Chuckling Finn gave her another quick hug. "That sounds like a plan Rach, see you tomorrow. I gotta go check up on Quinn" Waving as he walked away she shouted "Hope she feels better!" Salutering her he got into his truck and drove off.

Getting into her car she debated on going to go see Noah, but Finn was right. He need a little time to himself and she was going to give him that.

It was now Friday and Rachel waited all day for Noah to call but nothing. She didn't text him or call, she was sadly giving him space. When it was time for Glee she waved to her fellow team members. Everyone returned the wave even Santana, which was new.

Taking her spot on the top row she saw Quinn had walked in and sat in the front. It was weird she didn't say 'Hi' to Santana or Brittney. She wasn't even sitting next to Finn. What a weird day.

Then in came Kurt & Blaine, they made their way over to her and sat on either side of her. They both leaned in and gave each of her cheeks a kiss. Smiling she looked at them confused, "What was that for? Not that I'm complaining"

They both shrugged and Kurt grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You have looked like a sad puppy lately and we wanted to see you smile again" her heart melted at both of them. They were truly the best, and she was so thankful to have them both in her life.

"I love you guys"

"We know & we love you just as much"

Glee practice was finally over and Rachel couldn't be happier, she loved Glee but right now she was missing her boyfriend. Grabbing her bag she looked up and saw Finn waiting for her, smiling she went over to him and they both walked out.

"Happy to go see '_Noah_' " He put up air quotations and she couldn't help but giggle. Pushing his arm she shook her head. "I'm VERY happy to go see Noah Finn, How is Quinn Feeling by the way?"

His whole facial expression changed, he looked so sad and hurt she felt bad for asking. "Oh I'm sorry Finn, forget I asked" Trying to change the subject she asked how was his moher, Carole.

"It's okay Rach...When I went to go see Quinn yesterday she flat out dumped me. She didn't even give me a reason why either."

The only thing that came to mind was to hug him, trying to wrap her arms around him was difficult since he was so tall. He chuckled at her seeing she couldn't reach him. Pulling away she smiled at him

"Don't laugh Frankenteen, you're way too tall for me to hug." She gave him a little wink. He kissed her forehead and gave her a hug instead. "Thanks munchkin, anyway I got to get home, say 'Hi' to Puck for me? Oh and coach needs him to come to practice soon"

Shouting "I WILL! Bye Finn" Waving bye she happily jumped in her car and drove to Noah's house. Out of no where it started raining, "Oh Great" Today was just not her day.

When she pulled into the Puckerman household she ran out of the car and onto the porch, she couldn't contain her excitment. Even if it had only been 2 1/2 days since she's seen him, she missed him terribly. Knocking on the door she waited, looking out in to the street she saw it started to pour real bad.

She heard the door creak open and immediatly turned around, there he was. One look at him made her heart break. He looked so tired, more like run down. All she wanted to do was wrap her arms around him.

"Noah? What happened? You look so tired baby..."

She tried reaching out to touch him but he moved back, he looked down and sighed. "What are you doing here Berry?" Flinching at the old nickname he had for her, she felt her mouth dry up.

"Uhm I-I came to check up on you...You haven't been at school or glee or returning my calls. I got worried"

He then stood up straight and locked eyes with her. "Yea well you shouldn't worry about me, I can take care of myself." What was happening? Why was he acting like that with her? She should be the one who was furious.

"What is wrong with you!? I have missed you and this is how you treat me? Where have you been Noah Puckerman?! Why have you been ignoring me..."

The last part she said with so much sadness, This wasn't her Noah. Something had to have happened for him to change like this. "You wanna know whats wrong!?" standing her ground she nodded her head.

"YOU! That's whats wrong...I can't be with you anymore! We are over!"

Her heart had shattered into a million pieces, What did he just say? Was she dreaming... "Wh-what?" she could barely speak, her whole body was going numb.

"You heard me, now please leave." With that he slammed the door shut without another glance. She just stood there, frozen. Her eyes welled up with tears, turning around she got inside her car and drove off to god knows where.

Noah Puckerman, the love of her life had just broken her heart.

After he slammed the door on her, his whole body shut down. He sat on the floor his back leaning on the door. Putting his head in is hands, For the first time in forever Noah Puckerman cried. He didn't know why he yelled at her, his original plan was to gently tell her. Maybe it was better for her to hate him, he just couldn't tell her the truth about Quinn.

He hoped he made the right decision...


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Xoxo _

When Rachel woke up she had no clue how she got home, it was like her body went on auto pilot. Looking at her clock she saw that she was late for school but she didn't care, no way was she ready to face him again.

And for a split second she forgot about what happened yesterday, but of course when she saw the picture of them on her night stand it all came rushing back to her. Reaching for the picture, she saw how happy they were. His arms wrapped around her waist, his chin resting on her shoulder, her hands resting over his.

Tears began falling down her cheeks, she hugged the picture to her chest and laid back down crying herself to sleep once again.

... ... ...

At school, Puck arrived early then normal. He knows that he broke up with Rachel but it was killing him inside not seeing her. Yea he could still be with her while helping Quinn out with his kid, but he didn't want to put her in that position.

In the back of his mind there was only one person he thought about having kids with and it wasn't the Ice Queen, sure he only dated Rachel for a couple months but he's known her ever since they were kids and he ALWAYS had a thing for her.

Walking down the hall he looked over to Rachel's locker and was surprised she wasn't there. He then felt guilt rush over him, guess it was how everything went down yesterday. He really didn't mean all those harsh words..

Sighing he made his way to class.

... ... ...

It didn't surprise him when she wasn't at lunch or now at Glee practice. Walking in he sat in the first chair he saw that was open, it didn't occur to him that he was sitting in Rachel's seat. He tried desperately not to think about the small brunette.

Crossing his arms he waited for to start one of his 'Lessons' Not even looking at the others he saw Quinn walk in and then came to sit next to him. Yes he said he would help her with everything but now she was calling him every night and texting him, she just wouldn't leave him alone for 2 seconds.

"Hey Noah" she smiled sweetly at him, he flinched at the sudden name change. There were only certain people who got to call him that. Not even looking at her he said, "Don't call me that, its Puck"

Quinn bit her tongue when he said that to her, but she figured that she would give him a little more time to start changing up the name calling. Hopefully he would get over Rachel soon, because this mopy, sad puppy Puck was just not going to cut it.

Thankfully in walked Mr. Schue, before Quinn started up another conversation, He looked around the room and sighed. "Anyone know where Rachel is?" Just hearing her name made it feel like someone stabbed him in the chest.

"Maybe she finally decided to switch schools, no one wants to be friends with man hands anyway." Quinn spat out harshly.

No one thought it would be Santana to stand up for their fellow team member. "Actually, no one wants to be friends with you Ice queen, everyone is sick and tired of you. You think that you're better then the rest of us but you're not! You are just one cruel bitch who no one will ever love! I wouldn't be surprised if you got yourself knocked up"

Of course all did was say 'ENOUGH' and how we are a team, big whoop.

With one last huff Santana sat down crossing her arms while Brittney tried to calm her down, When the hot head Latina said knocked up Puck's whole body stiffened. He didn't want people to know that Quinn was pregnant or that he was the father.

Again he was thankful that Schue moved on to the lesson.

... ... ...

After all the dance lessons Glee practice was finally over. He needed a good night's sleep, he wasn't really getting much lately. He waited till everyone left so he wouldn't be hounded with a million questions on where Rachel was. Slinging his bag over on his shoulder he began to walk out.

"Puck tell Rachel to feel better an that she was missed today"

Forcing a smile he nodded his head and walked out. Will it ever get easier when someone said her name? God he hoped so.

3 weeks later.

It had been weeks since Rachel had gone to school, and at first it was just because she wasn't ready to see No-him again. But after the third day when she said she would go to school she got some type of stomach bug. She was throwing up constantly and she had a slight fever, she didn't bother going to the doctor. She just figured bed rest and lots of medication would help in no time.

To say she was getting tired of lounging around all day, she pretty much stayed in her pink fuzzy pajamas the whole time. And she was almost out of movies to watch from her collection.

"OH NO!"

She had totally forgot about all the school work she missed, deep down she felt good to not focus on him and on her school work. Grabbing her phone she texted Kurt asking if he could grab her work and stuff from her locker. Instantly she got a reply back

_"No problem doll face ! See you after school." _

Smiling, she was happy that Kurt could help her out. Getting a wave of something she put her hand over mouth and ran to the nearest bathroom.

... ... ...

When the final bell rang Puck let out a breath. Things were getting crazier and crazier, Quinn was starting to show, thankfully it being Lima Ohio it was always cold. So she hid her bump fairly well with her cheerio jacket.

Taking a different route out the school he went down the hallway where she would be at this time, her locker. He worried everyday, she didn't come to school in like 3 weeks and that wasn't like her. Turning the corner he saw Kurt getting a few of her things out, why was he getting her stuff?

"Hey Kurt...What are you doing in Ra-Rachel's locker?"

Kurt gave him a shrug "She asked me to bring her, her school work and a couple things from her locker."

Nodding his head he left and went on home.

Looking back at Puck walking with his head down, Kurt made it his mission to find out what happened between those two.

... ... ...

Rachel had been sitting on the couch when she heard the doorbell ring, walking over to the door she opened it and sure enough it was Kurt.

"DIVA! Oh how I've missed you" He engulfed her into a big bear hug, giggling she quickly returned the hug and led him inside.

Both of them sat on the couch, she smiled "Thank you for bringing me my work Kurt" Waving his hand "It's no problem" Looking around he decided to get to the point.

"So Diva, where have you been?"

Messing with her fingers she looked at him confused "What do you mean? I've been here...at home sick"

"I mean why haven't I seen Puckerman missing school to come be here with you, to nurse you back to health"

Looking down she felt her eyes well up with tears, shaking her head she looked at him and gave him a little shrug. "We...We broke up" She let out a little laugh and felt Kurt grab her hand. "I'm sorry I asked Rach, but that guy doesn't deserve you.."

"It's okay, I can't be sad forever right?" He gave her a little smile and squeezed her hand. "That's the spirit." Then his phone went off, quickly looking at it he sighed.

"I have to cut this visit short, I'm sorry. My dad is having a little trouble finding out what to wear for his date tonight" Smiling, she was happy for his dad on giving dating a try...again. She got up and walked him to the door.

"You won't be sad forever Rachel.." Kissing her cheek he got in his car, closing the front door she figured she might as well start on that homework of hers.

In the car Kurt got a notification, when he clicked on it, it was from Jacob's blog,

'_In coming news everyone Quinn Fabray captain of the cherrios is pregnant! Guess she couldn't keep her legs closed after all, and you won't believe who the baby daddy is...Noah Puckerman! Can we say Cheater? Stay tune for more juicy news' _

Gasping Kurt looked to the Berry household and prayed Rachel didn't see it, things at McKinley were about to get tense. And he hoped that his best friend wouldn't get heartbroken once again.

... ... ...

It took every ounce of her being to get out of bed and get ready for school. Deciding on an outfit took literally 5 seconds, she opted for a plain floral blue dress and a simple white cardigan with her blue flats.

She put her hair in a pony tail with her bangs out, grabbing her bag she looked at the mirror "Here goes nothing"

Getting to school was no problem, the problem was when she walked inside that everyone was staring at her. Some even looked sad for her, others were just staring and whispering to themselves. Guess people found out about her and Noah's break-up.

Grabbing her stuff out her locker she made the mistake of looking down the hallway, there she could see him... He was just staring at her with sadness in his eyes. Shaking her head she closed her locker and walked the opposite direction.

... ... ...

She just walked away...What was he expecting. For her to come talk to him, for her to come say how he was doing. He knows for sure that she hadn't seen Jacobs blog yet, because if she did she would full out slap him and he couldn't blame her.

... ... ...

When Glee rolled around, she was kind of happy to be singing again but worried to be in the same room as him. But When she was about to walk into the choir room she heard someone calling her name.

"BERRY!"

Turning around she saw Santana calling her? Weird, she never talks to her. Walking to the Latina she gave her a little smile.

"Hi Santana, what do you need?"

Santana eyed her, and out of nowhere she wrapped her arms around her. She didn't know what to do so she simply patted her back, why was she hugging her? "Uhm, Santana are you okay?" Pulling back she just looked at her like she was crazy. Has she really not heard all the rumors going around.

"You don't know?"

Looking at her confused, she shook her head. Santana felt even worse for the midget, she was about to get the worst news of her life. Getting out her phone she pulled up Jacobs blog and handed it to her.

Rachel looked at her then looked at her phone, slowly she read the blog entry. This can't be true she thought. Please don't let it be true. It felt like she couldn't breath, her legs were giving out, and the feeling of her body going numb was coming back to her again. Handing Santana's phone back, something came over her.

Turning around she marched to the choir room, and saw Noah talking to Finn. Walking over to him she tapped his shoulder, and when he turned around she full on slapped him. You could hear the connection with her hand and his cheek from a mile away.

Everyone stood there stunned...Rachel Berry just slapped someone, hell even their teacher didn't know what to do.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW COULD YOU!? ESPECIALLY WITH HER" She pointed to Quinn, He wasn't even looking at her, he was looking at the ground..he knew he deserved every word. "I LOVED YOU! I GAVE YOU MY HEART AND SOUL. AND THIS IS WHAT YOU DO!?"

"Rach...It was-" He didn't even get to finish his sentence because she cut him off once again.

"DON'T you dare say a word... I hope you and her have an amazing time with your little bundle of joy"

Leaving it at that she ran out of the choir room. No one said a word, Even Quinn did not think that she would blow up like she did. thought it was best if everyone went home, after what they witnessed today they all could use a break.

... ... ...

It was around 10:30 at night that Rachel had finally stopped crying, looking at her phone she was glad she turned it off earlier. Getting a text message every 5 minutes asking if she was okay or how they were proud that she stood up for herself.

Walking to her restroom she washed her stained face all of her tears had dried up, reaching into one of her drawers to get a towel she saw a box of tampons sitting in there unopened. Looking at them she counted the days when her last period was.

"Please no..."

Rushing to her desk she fumbled to find her day planner, flipping through the pages she counted the days. Her breathing rapidly increased, letting out a small scream she dropped to the floor.

"This can't be happening.."

* * *

_Like so far ? Please let me know_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hope you enjoy !_

Three. She had taken three pregnancy tests, how she managed enough pee to take them was beyond her. Setting the timer on her phone to 3 minutes, she patiently waited. Taking deep breaths every ten seconds so she wouldn't lose her mind. How was this happening? She was on birth control...she took the little white pill everyday on the dot. Of course she knew that birth control wasn't 100% effective, but still.

*BING BING*

Whipping her sweaty palms on her pants she picked up the sticks and looked at the results. Gasping she dropped the tests.

Rachel Berry was indeed pregnant.

... ... ...

Rachel stayed home again, she didn't know what to do. Should she tell Noah? No, no way. He made his choice. And sadly it wasn't her. Pacing back and forth in her room, she made a decision... She was going to leave McKinley, leave Lima Ohio. There was no way she could face going to school everyday as she got bigger.

Abortion wasn't even an option for her, the thought of killing something that was part her made her sick to her stomach. But she was thinking about adoption, there was so much that she wanted to accomplish in life and she didn't know if she could with a baby.

Looking at her phone she picked it up and dialed the number. It rang twice before someone answered.

"Mom...I need to talk to you"

After talking with her birth mother for over an hour, she told her to come over for dinner so she could tell her fathers. She had to make the decision now or she would pull back and stay.

It was 8:20 when her dads came home, and it was close to 9 when her mother arrived. She had them sitting in the living room, standing in front of her fathers seeing how worried they were made her stomach uneasy.

"Pumpkin what's going on? Why is your mother here?"

"Honey, it would be best to let it all out."

Taking a much needed breath she tightly closed her eyes. "I'm pregnant.." To say the look on her fathers faces were soft. "We know baby..." Opening her eyes she stared at them.

"You knew?"

Nodding their heads, she couldn't believe they knew. Why did they not say anything? "We knew it wasn't no stomach bug baby, the only time you have ever been sick was when you were 10 months old."

"What we want to know is why your mother is here?"

Looking at Shelby, her mother nodded her head for her to tell them. "Mom has been offered a job in California...and I would like to go with her." It hurt her because she felt like she was abandoning them. And she wasn't.

"You and Daddy work so hard and sometimes you have to travel for long periods of time. And I can't go to school everyday while I get bigger and bigger, they will DESTROY me... And I can't face Noah through this. I just can't..."

Her fathers looked at each other, both holding each others hands. "I hear you star...We are going to miss you every day." Feeling tears spring into her eyes she dashed forward and wrapped her arms around them. "Thank you both so much, I love you"

Shelby smiled at her daughter, when she turned to her she smiled and gave her a hug. Placing a kiss on her forehead she said. "Start packing baby girl..we leave tomorrow"

... ... ...

Rachel didn't tell anyone that she was leaving today, she figured that telling people they would eventually ask why. And she could not lie to them anymore. During her free period she took everything out of her locker and put it in her car. Next she had to talk to the principle about transferring everything to her new school she would be attending in the fall.

As the day passed by it was time for Glee, the night before she picked out a song that captured all of her emotions. And she just hoped everyone would like it.

Stepping into the room, everyone's attention was on her. Fixing her posture she simply walked to the seat next to Finn. Not once did she look towards Noah, and she felt proud of it. Glancing to her side she saw Finn smiling at her, which she gladly returned.

In walked her teacher, since nationals were a couple months away they were just singing whatever they wanted so they wouldn't lose their focus.

"Anybody got a song they would like to sing today?"

Rachel raised her hand "I have something " Smiling he was glad to have Rachel singing again, he knows how hard everything was or has been for her.

"The floor is yours"

Walking to the front of the room she looked at everyone except Noah & Quinn and gave them a friendly smile.

"I know I've have had a rough couple weeks but I want to thank you guys for everything... You guys are truly amazing and I love you for it"

Receiving a couple smiles and Noah looking down in regret and an eye roll from Quinn she started to sing her song.

_I'm wide awake_  
_I'm wide awake_

_I'm wide awake_  
_Yeah, I was in the dark_  
_I was falling hard_  
_With an open heart_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_How did I read the stars so wrong?_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_And now it's clear to me_  
_That everything you see_  
_Ain't always what it seems_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_Yeah, I was dreaming for so long_

_[Pre-Chorus]_  
_I wish I knew then_  
_What I know now_  
_Wouldn't dive in_  
_Wouldn't bow down_  
_Gravity hurts_  
_You made it so sweet_  
_'Til I woke up on_  
_On the concrete_

_[Chorus]_  
_Falling from cloud nine_  
_Crashing from the high_  
_I'm letting go tonight_  
_Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine_

_I'm wide awake_  
_Not losing any sleep_  
_I picked up every piece_  
_And landed on my feet_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_Need nothing to complete myself, no_

_I'm wide awake_  
_Yeah, I am born again_  
_Out of the lion's den_  
_I don't have to pretend_  
_And it's too late_  
_The story's over now, the end_

_[Pre-Chorus]_  
_I wish I knew then_  
_What I know now_  
_Wouldn't dive in_  
_Wouldn't bow down_  
_Gravity hurts_  
_You made it so sweet_  
_'Til I woke up on_  
_On the concrete_

_[Chorus]_  
_Falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue)_  
_I'm crashing from the high_  
_I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)_  
_I'm falling from cloud nine_

_I'm wide awake_  
_Thunder rumbling_  
_Castles crumbling_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_I am trying to hold on_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_God knows that I tried_  
_Seeing the bright side_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_I'm not blind anymore..._

_I'm wide awake_  
_I'm wide awake_

_[Chorus]_  
_Yeah, I'm falling from cloud nine (it was out of the blue)_  
_I'm crashing from the high_  
_You know I'm letting go tonight (yeah, I'm letting you go)_  
_I'm falling from cloud nine_

_I'm wide awake_  
_I'm wide awake_  
_I'm wide awake..._

Once she finished everyone got up from their seats and clapped their hands for her. Nodding her head to her teacher he smiled and did the same letting her leave early. A moment of weakness she looked towards Noah for the last time and could feel hot tears form in her eyes.

Walking out of the choir room she made her way down the hallway and took it all in, she then felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she saw Santana, "I know your leaving..."

Giving her classmate a sad smile she said "Yea I am, I can't stay here anymore" For once in her life she thought of how much she was going to miss Santana and her attitude.

"But why? Because of Puckerman? I will protect you...I promise" How she wished that her and Santana could try to be actual friends, but one girl couldn't face the whole student body.

"Santana...You can't. Its so much more then just Noah"

The look of confusion on her friends face made her smile. "Then what is it? Why can't you stay here and be with us..." Looking down her tears started falling down her face, locking eyes with her she gave a light shrug.

"I'm pregnant.."

Santana's mouth went in a shape of an 'O' and she wrapped her arms around the girl she had teased for so long now regretting it all. It was now her turn to cry for Rachel, no wonder she couldn't stay. And stupid Puckerman left her out in the dry.

Pulling away she grabbed Rachel's cellphone and put in her number. "I want you to keep me updated on everything...school, sonograms, first kick, the gender...and what he or she looks like okay? I want to be your friend Rachel even if that means you being thousands of miles away"

Smiling she gave her friend one last hug and left McKinley high for who knows how long..

... ... ...

And that's how it all happened. Making a grab for her suit case she looked back at her room once more and headed out to start her new life, with her little peanut. Touching her stomach she smiled, maybe she could be a mother and a Broadway star too.

She made her choice...she was going to keep this baby.

* * *

_I wanted Shelby to be in Rachel's life because I don't like the role they had her in on the show, Let me know what you think. Loving all of the reviews !_


	8. Chapter 8

_So glad you guys like this story, Enjoy the new chapter. Xoxo _

The next day when it was time for Glee, people again started to wonder where Rachel was. The amount of days she has already missed made them worry. When they all were seated their teacher walked in with a frown on his face.

"I have some news guys.."

They all leaned a little bit forward in their seats, because the way he had said it, they knew it wasn't going to be good news.

"Rachel is no longer a student at McKinley."

Santana knew that already, she was surprised Kurt didn't know. But then again if Rachel told him she was pregnant then he would tell Mercedes and then Blaine, and eventually it would get to Puck. And no way in hell she was going to let that fuck up mess with her again.

"What do you mean she is no longer a student here?"

Kurt had asked, wondering why his friend didn't tell him anything. He felt hurt, why didn't she feel like she could talk to him. Blaine reached over and held his hand knowing how close they were.

"She transferred to a different school, I spoke to her Dads earlier and they said she is living with her mother, Shelby."

Noah couldn't believe she moved.. he was such an idiot. He should of picked her! Now he was stuck with the Ice Queen. This is not how it was supposed to happen, she was supposed to be here with him. Taking an interest at the ground he felt so empty inside. He hurt the one he loved so bad that she couldn't be near him anymore.

"Why did she do that...?"

Noah had said sadly, Santana rolled her eyes and got up and pointed her finger at him. "Its because of you! YOU STUPID DUMBASS! You chose the Ice Queen instead of her! SHE LOVED YOU AND YOU TOSSED HER A SIDE LIKE SHE WAS NOTHING. I know she hates using violence but I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent so I'm 'bouts to kick your ass Fuckerman."

Marching her way over to him she got pulled back by Sam and Finn, They all knew Puck deserved a couple hits after what he did to their teammate. But since Mr. Schue was right there, they didn't need him call the principle or worse the cops on Santana.

Noah didn't even flinch when Santana came stomping towards him, he knew he deserved it. Why didn't he stay with her and help Quinn out with the baby.

"What do you care Ms. Boob job. Good riddance is what I say! Its not like any of us liked her."

Quinn spat out, with one quick look between Finn & Sam they 'accidently' let go of Santana. The Latina made her way to Quinn instead of Puck, standing in front of the blonde who used to be her friend. Raising her hand she slapped the used to be cheerio

"I CARE because she is my FRIEND! Everyone here likes her, she may have been annoying at times and a bit loud BUT she knew what she wanted, she knew where she was going to be in 10 years. Can you say the same preggers? I'd watch your mouth Quinn Fabray, because you won't be pregnant forever and I'll be waiting to show you how much fun its going to be kicking YOUR ASS"

"Okay enough Santana."

The kids all looked at their teacher and wondered why he wasn't yelling at them. But if was being honest...his student kind of deserved it. Because of her their best singer was gone, and he liked having Rachel in his class.

"Everyone go home. Practice is over."

... ... ...

When Rachel landed in Napa California, she couldn't believe how beautiful it was. The scenery was absolutely breath taking. Looking to her side she smiled at her mother, "This place is amazing Mom"

Grinning, they made their way to a rental car. Once the were packed and all buckled in she started the car. "Wait till you see our house star"

Her mother had been right, their new house was HUGE. It was a two story house well more mansion like. On the top floor it had a huge patio set. Two door garages, She kind of debated on how her mother could afford all of this.

"Mom can you take my picture in front of our new house, I want to send it to my friends"

Nodding her head, she passed over her cell phone. Opening her hands out wide she smiled towards the camera. With the click, they decided to go take a look inside. Everything was so open, she went over to the back porch and saw a beautiful garden with a pool not too far away.

"Rach...I want to show you something"

Following her mother she led her to a room. Opening it for her daughter, Rachel glanced around and suck in a breath. Tears began to well up in her eyes.

"I had a friend of mine decorate it, and since we don't know the gender yet we decided a soft yellow would do"

And she was right, the nursery...her child's nursery was beyond perfect. The soft yellow walls, she glanced over the room. The furniture was pure white; the rocking chair, the crib, the changing table. Hints of blue gave the room a nice touch. Her child wasn't even born yet and they were already spoiled.

Launching herself on her mother she gave her a hug. "Thank you Mom, Its perfect"

Smiling she kissed her daughters hair, "My grandbaby deserves the best, now I have to make a few calls to the school. So I will let you unpack...Your room is right across"

Walking out of the room, Rachel sat on the rocking chair and took out her phone. Sending off the picture to Santana and Kurt. But for Kurt she put a message on the bottom.

_"Sorry for not telling you, I promise to call you soon and explain everything. Love & Miss you. Rach*" _

... ... ...

Around 10:00 Rachel got a call from Kurt, answering it she was ready for some yelling but it never came.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Sighing she decided to tell him, she just hoped she wasn't going to regret it.

"I'm pregnant Kurt, can you imagine me going to school everyday watching Noah help another women who is pregnant with his kid too."

She didn't hear anything for a second, she thought he hung up the phone.

"I could've helped you and the little bundle of divaness in your belly"

Smiling she thanked God he wasn't mad at her.

"I miss you already Kurt, and Santana"

"Yes, I did hear about your weird friendship with Satan."

They talked for about an hour when they decided to call it a night, being her she couldn't go to sleep. Putting in her headphones she put on her favorite playlist. Which had no show tunes...People thought all she listened to was Broadway, Broadway, Broadway. But she did like other type of music.

_How could this happen to me_  
_I made my mistakes_  
_I've got no where to run_  
_The night goes on_  
_As I'm fading away_  
_I'm sick of this life_  
_I just wanna scream_  
_How could this happen to me_

_Everybody's screaming_  
_I try to make a sound but no one hears me_  
_I'm slipping off the edge_  
_I'm hanging by a thread_  
_I wanna start this over again_

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered_  
_And I can't explain what happened_  
_And I can't erase the things that I've done_  
_No I can't_

Laying on her new bed, in her new room felt unnatural.. she surely hoped that feeling went away soon. Taking out her phone she went through her pictures, she scrolled to a picture of her and Noah. Still feeling the hurt inside she clicked on the trash button, there deleted.

Little did she know, back in Lima he was staring at the same picture wondering where she was, and how he could fix this.

* * *

_I picked Napa, California because I recently watched The Parent Trap and I kind of fell in love with it. Let me know if you liked it or not _


	9. Chapter 9

_You guys are awesome, enjoy this chapter. Xoxo_

8 weeks later.

Puck has been up and down, asking people where Rachel was. He just needed ten minutes to talk to her, let him explain what happened. But in the back of his mind he thought Why did she leave? Why did she run... Sighing he sat down, he was by himself in the choir room. He didn't like going to lunch anymore, people would give him dirty looks and whispered about him.

Sure he was a badass, but he was a total softy when it came to her. Rachel.

Looking around the room, all of the memories they had together came rushing in. It was like he was watching a movie right in front of his eyes, he could see when he first auditioned to singing her 'Sweet Caroline' and the worst one. The one were she found out his secret...

He missed her so much.

... ... ...

Back in California, Rachel had just finished registering for school, which she would be attending in the fall. Her mother decided to make a little pit stop at the doctors office.

"Mom. What are we doing here?"

Smiling down at her daughter, she grabbed her hand and led her inside. "I thought we could take a look at my grandchild"

She could feel butterflies dance in her stomach, guess he or she was excited too. After signing in, they waited no longer then fifteen minutes when a nurse called her name.

Getting up from her chair she and her mother made their way to the back into one of the bigger rooms. After the doctor came in and checked her blood pressure, she instructed her to lay down and lift up her shirt. Doing as she was told she saw the nurse handed the doctor something.

"Now this might be a tad bit cold"

Squeezing the jelly like substance on her stomach, she flinched on how REALLY cold it was. Moving the probe around for quite sometime the doctor finally pointed at the screen.

"I know it may look like peanut but...that right there is your baby"

Gazing at the screen, she couldn't believe it. There on the monitor was her baby, her peanut. Giggling in thought she just might call it that given she doesn't know the gender yet. She almost forgot her mother was there, turning her head to the side she saw her mother with tears in her eyes.

"I just know you are going to be an amazing mother Rachel...and know that me and your fathers will be right next to you every step of the way."

She knew right then and there, she had the greatest support systems ever. Her mother, her dads, Santana and Kurt. She knew she would be okay, she could still have it all and the plus side of it, she would get to enjoy it with her child.

"Can I get a couple copies for my family?"

Nodding her head the doctor smiled and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "No problem sweetheart."

She could only imagine Kurt already having ideas on how to dress her kid, Oh boy.

... ... ...

Back at McKinley, it was once again time for Glee practice. With Rachel being gone, Mr. Schue decided to change things up a bit. Every time there was a solo up for the grabs he would give it to Tina. It was really Rachel's idea to start challenging Tina on her talents, and to say that he was wrong for not listening to her before...he owed her big time.

Standing in front of his students he saw so many faces, like for Santana and Kurt they kept checking their phone every twenty seconds. Finn, Sam, Mike and Brittney all looked very focused on the dance moves trying to get them perfect each time (Poor Finn, he was no Michael Jackson) . Quinn and Mercedes looked absolutely bored (The usual) Tina, Blaine and Artie kept going over the song which he admired them for stepping up. And then there was Puck, now a days he sits in the far back going off into space. He felt sorry for the guy, not only did he get one of his other students pregnant...but he broke the heart of the one girl who accepted him for him.

Then they all heard two different kinds of bings, Swiftly grabbing their phones Santana and Kurt opened up the message they both received. Glancing at it both their eyes lit up, and it didn't stop Kurt from letting out a joyful scream. Everyone turned their heads to face the two who were jumping up and down for no apparent reason.

"Oh I so call being the godmother"

Kurt immediately stopped jumping and put his hands on his hips glaring at Santana. "Why do you get to be godmother? I deserve it! I will take her out shopping and buy her everything she wants"

Poking him after every word she said, "I. Gets. To. Be. The. Fairy. Godmother. Lady. Lips" Not even acknowledging the people around them, they suddenly stopped bickering and looked around.

"Why are you fighting to be godmother? I didn't know we were talking to Quinn again Santana"

Smiling at her confused girlfriend Brittney, she shook her head. "No Britt's, we aren't talking about the fat cow over there. Its someone from-"

"From Texas!" Kurt shouted out, he didn't know why he said Texas. It kind of slipped... he saw Santana giving him a look like 'Really, that's the best you could come up with?'

"Turns out one of my older friends knows Santana, and she just found out she is pregnant"

Turns out they all bought it. Wow they were really that gullible. At least they didn't mention Rachel's name or Puck would have flipped out.

... ... ...

Mr. Schue had dismissed them about an hour later, which the kids were happy to leave. Puck saw Santana walking out to her car when he ran over to her.

"Santana can we talk?"

Putting her stuff in her car, she didn't turn to look at him.

"Not really."

"C'mon Santana... Look can you lay off the jokes on Quinn? Every time you bitch at her she blabs off to me... If not for her but for me? please."

Sighing, she really hated seeing Puck like this... even IF he deserved ten times more for what he did to Rachel. Straightening her posture she turned to look at him.

"Fine, but can I ask you one thing?"

Not saying a word he nodded his head.

"How do you know if Quinn is pregnant with YOUR child? I mean I saw you downing all those shots at the party and when you drink like that you full on pass out. So how do you know you are the one who knocked her up?"

When she finished she climbed in her car and drove off. Puck thought about what she said. Could it be true? Was he not the father of Quinn's baby? Did he ruin everything with Rachel on what Quinn had told him.

Walking off to his car, he swore he would find out if this baby was his or not. No way was he going to get sucked in by Quinn Fabray's lies without knowing the truth first.

* * *

_So Question numero dos _

_What shall the gender be? _

_A) A girl, Caroline_

_or _

_B) A boy, Eli _

_Let me know (:_


	10. Chapter 10

_Once again you guys are amazing, so glad you guys are enjoying it. I promise not to let you down, Hope you like this update. _

Noah Puckerman felt like one of the biggest idiots on the planet. Why didn't he think to ask Quinn if this was really HIS child. Gosh, He would still be with Rachel, she would still be here with him. Bringing up all those scenarios he swung his arm back and punched one of the lockers, he didn't feel pain until he walked out of the room.

"Where are you Rach...?"

Taking out his cellphone he tried calling her again for the billionth time since she had left. Waiting ring after ring it finally went to voicemail. He knew she wouldn't answer but he prayed she did one day.

"Hey Rach...Its me again. I know I'm the last person you want to talk to but I really miss you. And I'm so sorry for everything."

Ending the call he leaned back against the wall and slid down to the floor, bringing his hands to his face he never felt more alone then he does now. When the bell rang signaling that it was the end of the day, he got up and made his way to find Quinn.

... ... ...

After searching the whole school for the blonde he found her in the nurse's office.

"Hey Puck! I haven't seen you all day, I missed you"

Trying to reach up to give him a kiss, he stepped back from her. Quinn thought since they were having a baby together that they would be a real couple. She was dead wrong.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Is this baby mine?"

Taken back by his question, Quinn felt her nerves on over load. Where did that come from?

"Wh-what?"

"I said...Is this baby mine?"

Quinn tried everything to control her breathing, of course this baby was his. Who else could this baby belong to.

"Yes...Its yours Puck."

From some reason he knew she was lying. Yea he couldn't prove anything right now, but when the kid is born he would get a DNA test.

"Quinn.. me and you are not a couple. Just because Rachel left...Doesn't mean I will go crawling to just because your having 'MY' kid."

"But we are so good together!"

If he didn't feel like throwing up then he certainly felt like doing it now. They were in no way GOOD together.

"I want a DNA test when the baby is born, and I'm not backing down on this."

He walked away before she could say anything else.

In her mind Quinn was having a panic attack, closing her eyes she thought what if it wasn't his child.

... ... ...

6 months later.

They didn't know it yet, but that day was going to be one heck of a ride.

In Lima Ohio, it had been a normal day. Glee practice had been moved to the auditorium and they were doing a run through, when all of a sudden they heard water splashes.

"What was that? Did a pipe burst?"

Quinn had been looking down when she saw her water broke. Frozen in place she didn't know what to do.

"M-My water just broke"

That got everyone's attention.

Before they knew it, they were all rushing to the hospital. As they put Quinn into the room, everyone said their goodbyes while they made their way to go sit in the waiting room. Then it was just Quinn and Puck, Quinn smiled up at him while trying to control her breathing.

"Aren't you going to hold my hand? Our baby is gonna be here soon"

"No... I'm not. I told you Quinn, until I KNOW that this is MY baby I won't be here holding your hand. I will be in the waiting room with our friends. For your sake I hope this is my child.."

Turning around to leave, he opened the door and ran into the doctor.

"Excuse me? Doctor? I was wondering when the baby is born if we can do a DNA test."

Never in his years did he have to do a DNA test for someone who was giving birth. But he did admire this kids spunk, not many people up and ask for this kind of test.

"Of course sir, but the results might take an hour or so."

"Not a problem, I can wait."

Nodding his head the doctor took a quick peek at the girl who was leaning back on the hospital bed.

"Well I will get that stuff done, but I need to get in there."

"Of course"

Puck took that as his queue to leave, he walked out but before he went into the waiting room he stopped. In font he stood by an open window that over looked all of Lima. Reaching for his cell phone he dialed Rachel's number and again it went straight to voicemail.

"Rach...come home please. We all need you here...I need you. I love you so much."

... ... ...

In California, Rachel was driving to her doctors appointment. She was almost 7 months pregnant, and she made a plan to wait to know the gender of her baby till the actual birth but being her, she just couldn't wait any longer.

"Right this way "

The nurse pulled her out of her thoughts, and they both walked to the back. She felt a pang of sadness, looking around she shook her head and tried to brush it off.

... ... ...

Quinn wasn't in labor long, maybe about 7 hours or so. Puck waited patiently in the waiting room along with everyone else. He had given them a swab of his mouth to them earlier, and now all he had to do was wait. His friends and his teacher thought it would be a best to stay with Puckerman just incase he wasn't the father.

"What is taking them so long?"

An irritated Santana complained for the thousandth time. Just then the doctor came in with an envelope, Puck shot straight up and walked over to him along with the rest of his friends.

"So Doc..?"

The doctor took a deep breath, and pulled out the paper. He handed it to Puck and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry son...but you are not the father of Quinn Fabray's baby"

... ... ...

It took Finn, Sam and Santana to calm Puck down. They all felt Puck's pain, the queen bee not only ruined one life of Rachel Berry but now Noah Puckerman's.

"LET ME GO!"

When he finally stopped struggling Finn & Sam obliged, He looked at everyone and marched his way to Quinn's room.

Without knocking, he opened the door and saw Quinn holding what was supposed to be his daughter.

Quinn noticed Puck walk in, but by the look on his face he wasn't happy.

"Hey? Everything okay?"

She tried to play it cool and not upset him any further, Like a wave it all came crashing in. The test results...

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOW SHE WASN'T MINE?"

Shrinking down back onto the hospital bed, she closed her eyes. Tears began to well up. Looking down at her daughter she finally let the truth out.

"I just wanted her to have a father...and I've loved you since the 9th grade. I just wanted for us to be together and be a family"

His blood boiled, she knew all along and like the idiot he was he fell for it! He lost everything; his moms trust, his friends, his grades were slipping so much he didn't even know if he was going to graduate. And Rachel.

"A Family?" He laughed dryly, "YOU AND ME WILL NEVER BE AN ITEM. I HAVE NEVER NOT ONCE HAD ANY FEELLINGS FOR YOU! BECAUSE OF YOU AND YOUR BULLSHIT LIES I HAVE LOST EVERYTHING."

"PLEASE, Don't. I LOVE YOU PUCK!... She didn't deserve you, you needed a women and she was just a child. I can give you everything that she couldn't. I can love you better than Rachel Berry"

How dare she bring her up, She has no idea what Rachel meant to him. And she had the nerve to say all of that when she herself made his life miserable.

"DON'T. YOU. DARE. MENTION. HER." Quinn flinched a little at his dark out burst. she knows that she shouldn't bring up her, but if he would just see it in her eyes. They both could rule the school.

"I feel bad for your daughter... she has a mother who is heartless and pathetic."

Walking out of the room, he heard her pleading to come back. Striding into the waiting room he quickly glanced at everyone. He could see all the sadness in their eyes, without a word to them he made his way out of the hospital and got into his car and drove off.

... ... ...

"So would you like to know the sex of your baby?"

Trying to contain her excitement she quickly nodded her head, the doctor giggled at her enthusiasm and pointed to the monitor.

"Congratulations its a boy!"

* * *

_Have no fear, I have a surprise for all of you in the next couple chapters (; _


	11. Chapter 11

_Lets get started... Enjoy. _

Depressed is what Noah Puckerman was feeling. At one point he felt the pain of knowing that he wasn't the father but realization hit and he couldn't be more relieved. Yes, he knows he has said over and over again but Rachel was gone because he was a dumbass.

Hearing his alarm clock go off he noticed that he was late for school. Oh well...He would go tomorrow if he felt up to it. Quickly he sent a text to her.

'_Come back please.' _

Starring back at the ceiling he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep. He would wait forever if he had to just to hear her voice again.

... ... ...

Santana had been irritated the whole time through practice. Not only Puck wasn't there but Quinn had the nerve to come back like nothing ever happened.

"Why is SHE still here?"

She interrupted her teacher while he was directing the class, her fellow team members were thinking the same thing. But of course no one had the boldness as the Latina had. She saw Mr. Schue sigh and grabbed a chair and sat himself down.

"I am still apart of this team sand bags! Plus I'M the best singer here."

"Yea maybe in tone deaf land... and it's because of you we are down 2 people"

Receiving a few laughs from the others, Quinn made her way to stand in the front of the classroom and gave them her bitchy smile.

"Listen here and listen good. I am still the head bitch around here, I can make all of your lives miserable then it already is. And don't worry about Puck he'll be back, and then when he see's it my way...we will finally be together."

They all looked at her like she was bat shit cray cray. Was she not taking her pills or something? How could she ever think she has a chance with Puckerman.

Santana calmly rose up from her seat and made her way to stand in front of the blonde. Grinning at her, she lifted her hand slowly and smacked her across the cheek. The sound echoed in the room for a moment. No sympathy was felt for blonde.

"YOU CAN'T HIT ME!"

"Course I can, Unless you got yourself knocked up again slut...Tell me Quinny do we know who the father of this one is?"

Before Quinn could launch herself on Santana she was pulled back by Mr. Schue. He grabbed her by the arm and led her out of the choir room.

"Do not come back to Glee, You are banned from this point on Ms. Fabray"

... ... ...

2 months later.

Everything was quiet at McKinley. There had been no more teasing or slushy throwing, or anything really. Its like someone sucked all the life out of the school.

Puck eventually came back and was more focused then ever. He got his grades back up, he stopped skipping every other class, when he did come back to Glee club he brought in two new members; Rory and Marely.

He was determined to get everything right again. He made a plan, he was going to graduate with nothing but good grades and apply at NYU. He was going to find her, and he knows she would never give up her dream of going to New York.

"Catching up to you Ray...I can't wait to see you again. Even if that means I have to wait a whole nother year."

... ... ...

In Cali, Rachel was at home doing some online classes so she could get ahead in school. But it being science she wasn't good at it. Sometimes she had to ask Noah for help, he made nothing but A's in that class.

Thinking about him she starred at her phone, before moving to California with her mother she had blocked his number which meant no calls or text messages from him. Sometimes she would give in and say she would unblock him, but then thought against it because then her phone would be going off nonstop and she would be forced to read every text message and listen to every voicemail.

She just wasn't ready yet.

"I feel like a balloon"

She heard her fathers laughing from the living room. They had come to visit their glowing daughter, since she was close to her due date they didn't want to miss the birth of their grandchild.

"You look stunning sweetheart!"

She smiled and rubbed her swollen belly

Then she felt it, water pooling on the chair she was sitting on. Her eyes bulged out and she yelled for her Dads.

"DADS WATER JUST CAME OUT OF ME! BABY TIME!"

... ... ...

Rushing to the hospital, her Daddy called her mother. Shelby had been at a meeting when Rachel's water broke.

Rachel didn't know what to feel, she had so many emotions going through her; anger, sadness, happiness, and a whole lot of nerves. If things were different she would have all of her friends there well except Quinn...and Noah would be there holding her hand, telling her everything is going to be okay.

Letting the sadness take over she thought of how an amazing father Noah would be. He was nothing like his dad, she knew he would be there all the way with this baby. But that wasn't going to happen he chose to be with someone else.

Pushing those thoughts aside she didn't want to think about that, today her baby boy was about to be born and she couldn't be happier.

"You ready to become a mom Star?" Her mother said to the right of her, she was holding on to her hand for dear life.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

9 hours later.

She kept pushing and pushing, her sweat trickled down her forehead. She didn't know how much more she could take, then when she was about to give up she heard a faint cry fill the room.

"Congratulations Rachel its a boy"

Smiling she laid her head on her pillow, her breathing was still uneven but she was happy that her son was here.

"Now are you ready for baby number 2?"

Her head shot straight up and looked at the doctor like he was insane. No way there was two babies! She would have noticed another baby when she went to go get her sonograms.

"You have to be mistaken Doctor, I'm having one baby...one NOT two"

The doctor shook his head, then she felt another wave of pain go through her. Screaming out she couldn't believe what was happening.

2 hours later

If it wasn't bad enough having to push out one child but to be doing it again for the second time in one day, she applauded women who have had more then two babies in their belly.

Then there was the second faint cry... Please don't let there be more babies.

"Congratulations AGAIN Rachel its a girl"

... ... ...

After all the pushing and cleaning, she finally got to hold her babies. The nurse passed her, her son first laying him on her right arm. The next nurse passed her, her daughter laying her on her left arm. Looking at her babies...her twins! She felt the water works come. They were so beautiful...

"Got any names for them baby?"

Giving her mother a watery smile she nodded her head and looked at her son.

"Meet Eli Berry Puckerman..."

Slowly turning at her daughter who she didn't know she was having, she knew the perfect name for her.

"And this is Caroline Berry Puckerman."

... ... ...

Back at McKinley it was another slow day at Glee. As usual Mr. Schue talked about the lesson they had that week.

Feeling her phone vibrate, Santana unlocked her phone and clicked on the message. There she saw a picture of Rachel in a hospital bed holding not one BUT two babies. She let out a joyful scream. Then she also heard a scream come out of Kurt seconds later.

"TWO BABIES!?"

They both said, they went over and hugged each other tightly. They got stares all around the room, but they didn't care. Not only did they have one baby to dress up but now a second one.

Both thinking to themselves they gave a wide smile.

"I am going to be the best Godmother ever!"

"I am going to be the best Godmother ever!"

... ... ...

Her dads and her mother had given her a moment with the babies. Staring down at her little miracles, she wiggled her finger into her daughters hand did the same to her son.

"I know we are missing your daddy...And one day I hope you forgive me for not telling him about you both. But I promise to love you with all my heart... You both are the best thing that has ever happened to me. And I hope you know I'm going to be pushing Broadway musicals on you..and maybe your uncle Kurt. As for Santana she could teach you how to be tough and strong, maybe even teach you some Spanish... Its me and you both against the world okay?."

Letting her tears fall down her face, all she ever wanted was Broadway, someone to love and a family. Guess she got two out of those three options, but how she wished she could have someone...she wanted Noah.

And the thought of them being a family broke her heart all over again.

* * *

_Tell me what you think? (: _


	12. Chapter 12

_Xoxoxo. _

"You need to tell him or at least talk to him... I know he misses you like crazy."

"I can't"

"Yes you can! Rachie you can't raise those beautiful godchildren of mine by yourself. Let him help you"

"Santana... He chose her, HER out of all people. Lying to him about the baby, I feel for him I really do but that doesn't change anything. He broke me... And since when are you the godmother of my children?"

"Since I saw the first sonogram picture, they will call me G' Mommy Snixx...and just think about coming home okay? We all miss you."

... ... ...

The phone conversation she had with Santana was over 5 months ago, and Rachel thought it was time to go home. She missed it so much, and she really did want to Graduadte with her friends.

Having a long talk with her mother and after some convincing she granted her wish. Here she was packing up her things with an addition of her twins stuff.

Beaming at her babies in their car seats, kneeling down so she could be eye level with them. "I hope you're excited about going where Mommy first lived...Maybe we'll run into Daddy. Don't worry he will meet you both but he has to really prove himself to mommy first"

A lot of thinking is what she did in order for her to come up with the decision to slowly forgive Noah. Not for his sake but for their kids sake.

... ... ...

Taking a deep breath she breathed in the Lima ohio air, it felt amazing to be back home. When she first told her dads that she was moving back home with her babies, they were over the moon. Mostly because they could spend more time with the twins.

"Daddy can you watch Eli & Caroline for me? I have to go do something real quick..."

Her Father knew what she had to do and he was happy that she was going to face her demons instead of running away again.

"Of course Star!"

... ... ...

Sitting in her car, she looked around and then looked at what she was wearing. She had on a white flowy tank top with a navy blue cardigan that went a little below her waist. Since it was kind of chilly outside she put on some navy blue jeans. She paired it off with her now favorite white chucks.

Looking around her car trying to buy some time, she reached out and grabbed a light blue infinity scarf and wrapped it around her neck. Checking in the mirror she softly fixed her messy bun.

"Okay no more fidgeting, time to go see everyone."

Getting out she made her way inside McKinnley, looking around the hallways she felt everything come back. Stopping in her tracks she looked to her right at her locker.

"I wonder.."

Doing her old combination it easily opened

"Guess I could get my old locker back."

Shutting it, she continued walking. Turning the corner she saw the choir room door open.

"I hope their in there."

Walking to the front of the door she crossed her arms and leaned against the door frame, Smiling she looked at her friends trying to learn some funky dance.

"You guys look like your stepping on gum"

Their heads shot straight up, some couldn't believe she was there and some had smiles on their faces.

"RACHEL" She heard both of her friends screams and they rushed over and engulfed her into a big hug. Giggling she wrapped her arms around them.

"I've missed you guys so much"

Kurt was the first one to step back and look at her appereance, smirking in approval.

"Since when have you worn anything other then your animal sweaters?"

Giving him a little wink she leaned in the middle of both Santana & Kurt.

"You both can come after practice to see your godchildren"

Leaving them to squeal in excitment she walked around them and saw Finn approach her with his goofy smile plastered on his face.

"I can't believe your back Rach."

When she saw his arm open for her to give him a hug she leaped on him. Her and Finn might not have worked out but he was one of her bestfriends now.

Lifting her up he spun her around, laughing at the affection she stepped back and took a look at the giant.

"I missed you too Finn"

Saying Hi to everyone else including the newbies Marely and Rory who seemed nice, quickly glancing around the room she noticed Quinn wasn't there. Of course Santana had told her about that one day were she slapped her... Gotta love her.

Last but not the least, Noah. She laughed without humor to herself. He would look good on the day she comes and visits. He wore a black shirt that was a little snug to show off his lovely muscles, dark wash jeans and some black chucks. Ironic huh?

She sucked in a breath when she saw him walking towards her. Trying not to show any emotion on her face, she then took a peek to the side and saw that everyone gave them some privacy.

"Hey Rach..."

... ... ...

Noah had a rough day, his teachers started handing out more and more homework and he tried everything to keep up especially while working at Burt's. But he did enjoy coming to Glee with Quinn being gone and all.

He even got his friends back after the whole 'You're not the father' deal.

Strolling into the choir room, Mr. Schue had them start on their dance routine. To say that everyone didn't like the moves his 'talented' teacher came up with.

Then he heard it...after so long she was back. He studied her while she greeted everyone, he will admit he felt a pang of jealousy when she hugged Finn. But he knew they were just friends, he even thinks that Finn has something for the new girl Marely.

When she was done he made his move to go talk to her. Bringing his arm behind his back he was waving off for the others to give them a moment to themselves. After they were alone he finally got to look at her.

She looked so beautiful... even more beautiful since the day she left except now she was a little more curvier.. if thats even a word.

"Hey Rach.."

... ... ...

Giving him a tight smile while nodding her head

"Hello Puck"

Puck? She never calls him Puck... Well Noah has some work to do with her. This girl, his girl was stronger now. But he did like a challange.

"We need to have a loooooong talk"

Gulping , she avoided looking into his eyes. If she did she would fawn all over him.

"I agree..."

* * *

_Should Rachel tell Puck about the babies herself? _

_or_

_Should he find out on his own? _


	13. Chapter 13

_Enjoy. Xoxo _

"I think I want to show you instead..."

She could see the look of confusion on his face, grabbing his hand she led him out of the choir room. Before they walked out of school she shouted at Santana and Kurt.

"Rein check!?"

Santana nodded her head to Rachel, once they were out of sight she turned to Kurt and smiled.

"Puckleberry is back lady lips!"

... ... ...

Rachel felt on edge, how was he going to react when she showed him? He better not break anything, or she was going to hurt him.

"Where are we going Rach?"

"My house"

Her house? Why was she bringing him to her house? Now it was his turn to feel on edge... what if her dads were there? Oh god what if they had their shot gun ready.

When they reached their destination, they slowly got out and walked inside.

"Hello Noah, so good to see you"

Cringing , he turned and faced her Dad.

"Hello ...I-its nice to see you too."

Her Daddy simply smiled and went back into the living room. Reaching out for his hand again she led him upstairs to the guest bedroom.

"Okay before I show you...you have to promise to not get angry or break anything."

"Rach, why are we here in your house? And what could possibly be in your guestroom to make me angry?"

She forgot how well he knows her house, it made her think back to the night on their anniversary; his hands on her, the feel of him- Shaking her head she tried to focus on the now situation.

Here goes nothing... Opening the door to the nursery she stepped back and prayed he wouldn't blow up.

... ... ...

He didn't know what to think when Rachel opened the door. He slowly walked into the room, the lights were off. Great she was going to kill him in her own home. Turning around he eyed Rachel.

"Please tell me you're not gonna like butcher me up in here"

Walking over to the closed window, she opened the blinds letting in some light. Pointing over to the cribs, he turned around, he couldn't believe what he saw.

Stumbling with each step, he held his breath while looking inside the cribs... She didn't have to tell him they were his, he felt that little tether towards them. Feeing his eyes water up, he felt like the worlds biggest jackass.

"I found out I was pregnant with Eli the day where I found out about you and uhm...Quinn. Any way I didn't find out about Caroline till after I gave birth to Eli. She was my little surprise."

Gripping his hand on the cribs, he tried to keep it together. Eli & Caroline...he was a dad. A for sure Dad.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Flinching, she sensed the hint of anger in his voice. But she imagined much worse when she told him.

"I was angry and heartbroken. You broke up with me and I thought you got Quinn pregnant...You chose her Noah"

Looking down at the rug, she hated thinking about it.

"You chose the one girl who has made my life nothing but hell. You didn't have to stay with her! I could have helped you, but you just tossed me off to the side like I meant nothing to you!"

Spinning around he let go of the crib and marched towards her, holding her breath she thought he was going to explode any minute now.

Noah felt himself crying but he didn't care, she was back and they had. TWINS. Standing in front of her, their bodies touching. He brought his hands up and cupped her face.

"I know you would have Rach... But I couldn't put you through that. Seeing someone else caring my baby made me sick, I wanted it to be you! Only you. And it was, I am BEYOND thrilled Quinn's baby isn't mine. YOU are the ONLY girl for me! When you were gone I worked my ass off in school to go be with you in New York, I was going to find you and beg you for a second chance. And I PROMISE you I will be the best goddamn father to Eli & Caroline, I want nothing more then for us to be a family... And I SWEAR to the heavens I will NEVER hurt you again...I was a dumbass to let you go but I will not make the same mistake twice"

She was blown away, He was really trying. Looking into his eyes she knew he meant every word. Shutting her eyes she simply nodded her head.

"I forgive you Noah.."

Hearing those words come out of her mouth, he just couldn't believe it! He sent a little prayer thanking for a second chance.

Quickly he pulled her in for a kiss, Gosh he had missed her lips... They were still soft like before, he could feel her relaxing into the kiss which made him do a victory punch in the air she still felt something for him. Reluctantly he pulled away and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I promise you Rach, I WILL Win you back... prepare to be wooed"

Giggling she wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed him tight. Noah was a little surprised with the whole embrace, but he smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing the top of her head he was happy to have her in his arms again.

"I know you will do everything in your power to 'win' me back...but for now would you like to hold your children?"

Grinning, he grabbed her hand and interlocked their fingers.

"You know Eli is going to be a stud like his daddy right?"

* * *

_I know this one is kind of short, but I promise the next one will be longer. _

_Anyone got a song choice they would want Rachel to sing coming back to Glee? Let me know (: _


	14. Chapter 14

_Well hello again ! I know its been awhile and I'm sorry. I just started school and work all in the same week so I'm trying to balance my schedule around. But I have NOT left this story. Thank you guys for being patient. Enjoy Xoxo_

Quinn Fabray had a plan, a dirty scheming little plan. It all started when she first saw Rachel Berry at the park with Kurt and to top it off she had kids with her. Of course who ever knocked her up had to be drunk off their asses or blind. But what shocked her was when Noah ran up to them and she saw how both their faces lit up when they were playing with the kids.

Rachel Berry had twins and they were Puckermans! She was glad they didn't see her, she turned back around and marched her way home trying to think of a plan to break them up.

... ... ...

So today was the day. It took her less then a day to think of an idea, to figure out how and who would help her. But of course the usual blackmail always came in hand.

Smiling devilishly Quinn spotted Puck at his locker with bags under his eyes. She had been watching him for a couple weeks observing. And after awhile he looked tired and worn down, that's what comes with being a parent.

Of course she couldn't handle being a parent to her daughter she still had so much to accomplish like being popular, winning prom queen, having a damn life. Adoption was the only way.

Walking away with a hop in her step she sought out to put her plan into action.

Kitty Wilde was her key to sweet, blissful revenge.

... ... ...

"So you remember the plan right?"

Kitty rolled her eyes at the former cheerleader, it had to be the billionth time they have gone over the plan.

"Yes mother I got it... Flirt with Puckerman, Kiss him or do him and have Rachel 'catch' us"

Other then the mother comment Quinn smiled proudly at her. If she couldn't have Puck then she was sure as hell going to make sure Rachel couldn't either.

"Time to put your actions to work"

She pointed to over Kitty's shoulder and kitty turned around glancing at Puckerman at his locker

... ... ...

Noah was beat tired, it was hard enough raising one baby but two... Yawning Puck then rubbed his eyes.

"I need some damn sleep"

The twins had been up all night for the past couple weeks. And since he was staying in the other guest room at Rachel's house, his room was by the kids room. How he wished he could take back agreeing to stay in the guest bed to help Rachel take care of the kids at night. He loved them so much but he was dying with the lack of sleep.

And it kind of sucked living with Rachel, she would walk around in tight shorts or yoga pants with a thin shirt on. He knows she wasn't doing it on purpose but it was teasing the hell out of him. He just wanted to pounce on her. He's a man he has needs...Guess he will just stick with his hand for now.

"Hey Puckerman, someone's looking tired"

He looked to his right and saw Kitty standing next to him rather close, the only reason he knows her is through people. Turning back to his locker he grabbed his stuff,

"What do you want Kitty?"

Smiling innocently she pushed her shoulders back making her boobs pop out a little more.

"I was wondering if you could help me in science, you know like a private tutor"

Scrunching his brows together he looked back at her, she didn't need help she was the second best student in Science

"You don't need help, I know for a fact your making an A in that class"

She reached out and touched his chest leaning in to him

"Maybe I just wanted you to teach me a lesson"

His eyes widen and he just stared at her in shock, Yea she was hot but he was trying to get back together with Rachel. What made matters worse was that 'lil Puck' started to feel some tension.

"uhm I-I"

He couldn't find the words to tell Kitty to back off, but she leaned in closer and he thought she was going to kiss him but she stopped and smiled.

"Meet me by the library tomorrow at 3"

Proud of her acting skills she swiftly turned around and made her way down that halls.

He didn't know what just happened, and he felt terrible for feeling it but he felt like the old Puck. The one who could get any girl... he thought 'oh man, this won't end well'

"Hey Noah"

Jumping a little he saw Rachel was behind him, "Hey R-Rach" he hoped she didn't see Kitty talking to him.

"What were you and Kitty talking about?"

But of course he had the worst luck, trying to play it cool he shrugged his shoulders

"She needs help in science so I told her to meet at the library tomorrow...So I-I could help her"

"Oh that's very sweet of you"

Rachel really didn't buy that but maybe she was just being paranoid. She had a habit of doing that a lot. Shaking her head she smiled and grabbed his hand.

"C'mon I want to go see my babies"

Grinning he let her drag him to the door, No way was he going to be like his father. So he made a mental note to talk to Kitty tomorrow and set her straight. If only his dark side didn't swallow him whole.

It's best if he doesn't tell Rachel.

* * *

_Let me know what you think _


	15. Chapter 15

_So hope you like this update. Enjoy XoXo _

Puck knew it was a bad idea, meeting Kitty by the library but he was only going to tell her to leave him alone. No way was he going to let some girl come between him and his family, not again.

Standing by the library doors was Kitty, _still _in her cheerios uniform. Do none of the girls take them off? Hopefully they at least wash them afterwards.

"You're late Puckerman"

Taking a deep breath, he tried to find the right words without hurting her feelings. Well he would just pretend she had any to begin with.

"Kitty I...I don't think"

Before he could even muster up a sentence she leaned forward and kissed him, He didn't know what just happened. In no way or form did he hint that he wanted to kiss her. A pang of guilt ran threw him because he didn't pull away when it first happened.

Pushing her away not too hard to make her fall back but hard enough for her to get the hint. She was treading on thin ice at this point.

"Listen Kitty and listen good. If you come near me again I will get Santana on you and we both know how that will end. Leave me alone... The only girl for me is Rachel fucking Berry. I love her and my kids. Now get lost"

Turning on his heel, he marched his way out.

... ... ...

Rachel was about to head home when she forgot that she needed a book from the library for her stupid English class. Right when she turned the corner, she froze. She saw Noah talking to Kitty, her mind was swimming with questions but she trusted him. He was trying so hard to win her back there was no way he would ruin it. Right?

Taking a step forward her heart shattered at the sight of Kitty kissing Noah, she saw her make the first move but what really broke her was the fact he didn't pull away. Was he already tired of her? Maybe it was the twins, they had been a handful the last couple weeks.

Straightening her shoulders, there would be no tears this time. She was stronger now, with one last glance she made her way home to see her babies. They were her future, and she didn't need anyone especially Noah to get in her way.

A song popped in her head and it was perfect for Glee tomorrow. Get ready Noah Puckerman you are about to be blown away

... ... ...

"Any one have a song that they would like to sing today?"

No hands were raised but hers. She spent less then 10 minutes last night memorizing all the words. She would kick ass on this song, most of all she was excited to see how he would react. No more crying, weak Rachel.

... ... ...

After she witnessed the kiss she was relieved to find Noah not at her house. Which meant she had the twins to herself. Smiling down at Eli & Caroline she couldn't believe how big they were getting. Happiness and sadness filled her heart, if only they could stay this size forever. Seeing Eli stir, he was waking up. He always woke up before his sister, carefully picking him up she cuddled him into her chest and playfully held his hand.

"Daddy is in BIG trouble this time, but don't worry I promised you and your sister that we would try. Its just daddy has messed up so many times and I-I... I don't know what to do. I love your daddy so much and it hurts me to do this but maybe I should just be by myself for awhile. Is that bad to say?"

Eli looked up at his mother with his soft hazel eyes; just like his dads, for a baby he could sense his mothers sadness. He reached his little arm up and placed it on her face moving it around a little. Rachel giggled at his attempt and kissed his forehead.

"Always know how to make mommy smile huh Eli?"

... ... ...

Noah felt bad for not going to Rachel's last night but damn he just needed a goodnights sleep. He was supposed to talk to her this morning at her locker to tell her how sorry he was for leaving her to tend to the kids by herself. But she wasn't there, then lunch came around and she sat with Kurt, Blaine and Santana not even looking for him when she walked in. Something was way off and he couldn't figure out why.

Was she ignoring him? Was it because he didn't come to her house last night? Did she find out about Kitty? Oh gawd he hoped not.

When he saw her hand raise to get up and sing from across the room he thought 'This will not end well' He tried to get mentally and physically prepared for whatever was coming his way.

Rachel Berry was not one to be messed with.

... ... ...

"Floors all yours Rachel"

Rachel sent a little smile towards Mr. Schue , thanking him really. Glancing around the room she studied the faces of her piers. Sending a smirk towards Noah she could see the fear in his eyes, oh he was in for a ride alright.

Santana held a smirk of her own, she knew what song her best friend was singing, she knew what he did in the hallway with that skank. And she couldn't be prouder of her friend and her new attitude.

"I listened to this song on the radio and it sort of clicked to me, anyway I hope you like it"

You and me, we made a vow  
For better or for worse  
I can't believe you let me down  
But the proof's in the way it hurts

For months on end I've had my doubts  
Denying every tear  
I wish this would be over now  
But I know that I still need you here

You say I'm crazy  
'Cause you don't think I know what you've done  
But when you call me baby  
I know I'm not the only one

You've been so unavailable  
Now sadly I know why  
Your heart is unobtainable  
Even though Lord knows you kept mine

You say I'm crazy  
'Cause you don't think I know what you've done  
But when you call me baby  
I know I'm not the only one

I have loved you for many years  
Maybe I am just not enough  
You've made me realize my deepest fear  
By lying and tearing us up

You say I'm crazy  
'Cause you don't think I know what you've done  
But when you call me baby  
I know I'm not the only one

I know I'm not the only one  
I know I'm not the only one  
And I know...  
I know I'm not the only one

She sang with so much passion that some of the students were impressed on how well she did, of course she always did amazing but this performance really blew them away. She got an applause from everyone including Mercedes, which was a big deal for the other fellow diva.

"I don't think I've ever heard you sing like that before Rachel"

Smiling at the little praise, she made her way back to her seat and Mr. Schue began to teach the kids about the feeling you put through in your song choices. She got a kick on how she was the example for that so called 'feeling'

"Alright guys you are free to go... remember to pick a song by the end of next week. Except you Rachel you did excellent today."

Putting up her stuff she had forgotten about Noah, until he stood right in front of her.

"Want to tell me what that song was about?"

Pursing her lips into a thin line she rose from her seat and stood inches apart from his body. "How about we talk about you and Kitty by the library yesterday?"

His face went white when she said those words, it felt kind of good. She would play this out till the very end.

"She kissed me... I"

Holding up her finger making him stop,

"I know she kissed you, what I failed to see was you stopping it right away. You may love me Noah but part of you still has Puck the demon running through you. So let me know when he leaves and you decide to REALLY step up"

Taking that as her leave she stepped around him, when she reached the door she smiled triumphantly. Oh yea, her plan would work out nicely.

* * *

_I love me some reviews (:_


	16. Chapter 16

_**I underestimated how hard it would be managing my schedule with school and work. But right now I have some time to sit down and write this chapter. so please enjoy!**_

Noah felt like someone just gut punched him, Rachel was barely talking to him and he had no clue HOW to fix it. He debated on singing her something in Glee, would that be enough to prove to her? Throwing his hands in the air he let out a grunt of frustration.

"WHAT am I supposed to do!?"

He remembered when she came over to his house with the twins , she had told him that if he wanted to see them to call first. No more just dropping by.

When he went to go get his stuff from her house he was glad she wasn't there, her Dad on the other hand was. He was confused because her Dad wasn't mad at him, he simply saw him and laughed non-stop.

'_You kids really know how to make me laugh' _

Of course he didn't know what that meant but here he was now, back at his house. What made matters worse was that his mom & sister gave him hell after they found out what happened. In the end he bribed them saying how they got to spend more time with the twins now since he was back home.

"NOAH! COME DOWNSTAIRS, THE TWINS ARE HERE"

He happily got up from his bed and grabbed a shirt, pulling it down as he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw Rachel holding Eli and turning his head he saw his mother holding Caroline.

Grinning he felt his heart warm at the sight in front of him, if only his 'complicated' girlfriend wasn't mad at him. Turning his attention to Rachel he saw that she was dressed up. Her hair was down he loved it when she let her hair down, and he was starting to like how she made those waves. Her white button up shirt made him a little hot, she purposely left a couple of buttons undone showing some of her chest. Her jeans _phew_, they hugged every curve what he did like was when she turned her back to him and saw how GOOD her ass looked.

Oh yea, she was definitely toying with him. He looked at his mother with the sweetest smile he could come up with.

"Mom can you take the twins in the living room? I will be there in a second"

His mother looked at him curiously, she then grabbed Eli from Rachel. Before she left she gave Noah a warning look not to upset Rachel.

Once she was out of sight he turned his gaze back to his girlfriend, he eyed her body up and down, smirking at her she looked at him confused and crossed her arms.

"What are you smirking at Noah?"

He could tell that she was getting aggravated and that made him happy. How he loved getting under her skin, that's the one thing he liked doing when they first started dating.

"You...You don't know how sexy you look right now"

She was slightly taken back by his boldness, but it took her a couple seconds to figure out what he was doing. Letting a small smile dance on her lips she walked forward so she was inches from his face.

"I'm glad you like...I wore these jeans especially for you"

Smiling he thought how she wanted to be the one in control, he was ALWAYS the one in control in no way was that about to change. But Rachel would not let that happen. Putting her hand on his chest she moved it slowly down his body stopping inches away from his member.

His breath became shaky , taking a big gulp he wanted more than anything to throw her over his shoulder and take her to his room and lock the door and never come out.

Rachel knew she was winning, but she felt the burning sensation down below. Of course her pride took over and she would not let her slip up now.

"Wha-What...What time will you be back?"

She let out a little laugh, taking a step back she decided it wasn't a good idea for him to get too excited and combust when his mother and the twins were around the corner.

"Maybe around 7. I'm going to go hang out with Santana.. maybe do a little shopping and some much-needed pampering"

It was great how those two were getting along so well when just a year ago they were sworn enemies. Putting his hand on her waist he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Well you have fun and I will be here taking care of _our_ kiddos. See you at 7 Berry"

He knows how much she hated being called by her last name, it drove her nuts. And he kind of liked it when she was a little nutty. That's what pulled him in to asking her out.

"Uhm...well okay. see you at seven"

She was slightly thrown off _again, _here he was being hot then in a snap he's all sweet. WHAT GAME WAS HE PLAYING HERE? She was getting way into the whole thought processing.

Turning around she opened the door, right when she was about to step out she grinned and looked over her shoulder at her 'boyfriend'.

"Stop staring at my ass Noah."

Chuckling he saw her close the door, walking to the living room he snuggled up with his babies.

"Your mom is going to be the death of me"

... ... ...

"You so want to jump his bones!"

Laughing at her best friend Rachel couldn't help but agree. Talking about the little encounter she had just hours before made that burning sensation ignite again.

"Well he is rather hot, but he's not getting away with it so easily"

Santana rolled her eyes at her now confident friend, but she did want to applaud her for how far she has come.

"The only reason you're doing this is for your own enjoyment, put that guy out of his misery already. And PLEASE just fuck him and get that tension out! I can feel it radiating from you."

Reaching over she squeezed her friend's hand, Santana wasn't used to the whole 'best friend' thing. Yes she was friends with Quinn, but it was never like this. They didn't go shopping together, gotten their nails done, or even had a normal conversation sure they gossiped but that was it.

But she would never tell anyone how much she loved spending time with Rachel, the first time in a _LONG _time she felt happy to call someone a friend.

"I promise I will seduce Noah soon... because I can't stand being horny all the time! How in the hell do you do it?"

They both burst out with laughter.

"Now it's time for phase 3... finding something hot to wear for school tomorrow"

Just like that the plan was back in to action.

* * *

_You know how much I love reviews (:_


End file.
